


coming home

by zigsexual (anythingbutloud)



Series: fluff prompts [1]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, literally the only time bartie is valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutloud/pseuds/zigsexual
Summary: the holidays are at savannah’s this year, and it’s the first time liam will be joining them as something other than drake’s best friend.
Relationships: Liam/Drake Walker
Series: fluff prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917382
Kudos: 2





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request from the fluff prompts list #15 ‘family visits’! i added christmas because well why the fuck not. this exists outside of the canon of my driam vignettes so it is just its own lil thing.

“You’re nervous,” Liam says, squeezing Drake’s hand. “You don’t have to be. I’ve met your family before.”

They’re walking down the driveway of the house Savannah’s been living in now, ever since she finally moved back to Cordonia. It’s not far from the Ramsford estate (she and Bertrand are still working some things out), and the walkway up to the front door is already peppered with fresh snowflakes like something out of a Christmas carol.

Drake can see the lights on in the windows, and he knows that Liam’s right — inside that house are the same people who spent years watching the two of them grow up together. Liam’s always been a fixture in his life. Just… not like this.

“I’m not nervous,” he says, hoping he can convince himself with the lie, too. “It’s… different, you know?”

“Good different, I hope,” Liam gives him an encouraging smile.

“It’s always good different with you.”

Savannah is already opening the door before they’ve even had a chance to knock, throwing her arms around Liam first (what are sisters for, anyway) and exclaiming, “You made it!”

“Of course we made it,” Drake says, kicking the snow off his shoes before stepping inside, slipping them off in the entryway. “Did you expect us to just ditch? Honestly.”

Savannah punches him in the shoulder in greeting. “Whatever, Scrooge.”

“It’s lovely to see you again, Savannah,” Liam says, pulling the door shut behind them. He’s always so terribly polite, exactly the picture of royalty. “You have a beautiful home.”

“Oh, thank you,” Savannah beams. “It’s so good to have you here! I was just having some cider, if you’d like some too?”

“Please, it’s freezing out there,” Drake responds. Savannah shoots him a disdainful look.

“I was talking to Liam, not you.”

“You know, I can always leave if you’d prefer to —”

Liam interrupts him, ever the diplomat. “I think we could both use something warm, if it’s not too much trouble. Can I help you in the kitchen at all?”

Savannah waves her hand dismissively, already heading towards the hallway. “No, that’s fine! I can grab some and bring it out. Mom’s still on her way from the airport, so we’ll have time to catch up in the living room. Make yourselves at home; I’ll be back in a second.”

Drake starts to shrug off his jacket, but Liam stops him, helping him out the sleeves and hanging it up on the rack behind them. Drake rolls his eyes, but he still smiles. “You don’t have to do that, you know.”

“I know,” Liam says, taking off his own coat, placing it next to Drake’s. “But I like to.”

“How are you so perfect?” Drake reaches out to brush a wayward snowflake off of Liam’s sweater, fingers lingering against his shoulder. “It’s like you always know what to say to charm people.”

Liam laughs. “I’m far from perfect.”

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Liam leans in to kiss his forehead, lips warm against Drake’s wind-chilled skin. Drake closes his eyes for a second, Liam’s hand resting on his arm when he presses another kiss to his cheeks, still red from the cold.

There’s a quiet sound from behind him — something like a sigh mingled with a contented hum — and when he looks back, Savannah is standing near the wall holding two steaming mugs, watching them. She raises her eyebrows at him, a knowing look on her face, and crosses over towards the living room. “Don’t mind me!”

“Ugh,” Drake turns to Liam, voice lowered. “She’s going to be like this all night.”

Liam just smiles, letting his hand trail down the rest of Drake’s arm until he interlocks their fingers. “It’s sweet. She’s happy for you.”

“She’s happy for you. You’re her favorite.”

“Well, you are her brother. I think she’s seen enough of you for one lifetime.”

“Whoa, fighting words there, your majesty.” Drake raises an eyebrow, pulling Liam further into the hallway. “You got anything else you wanna say?”

“Yes,” Liam steps closer to him instead, closing the space between them, hands joined at their side. He leans in, lips nearly brushing against Drake’s ear, barely a whisper. “I love you.”

Drake takes a step back, face flushing as the words ring in his ears. From the other room, Savannah calls out, “Your drinks are getting cold!”

Liam squeezes his hand one more time before dropping it, heading in the direction of Savannah’s voice. Drake follows behind him, still trying to calm his racing pulse. It’s not just nerves this time.

Liam sits on the couch nearest to Savannah, taking the drink from her and already complimenting her on her taste in holiday décor. Bartie is on the ground at her feet, playing with a stuffed bunny that looks as if it’s been through the ringer with him already. He squeals when he sees Drake, dropping the toy and holding out his arms.

“Hey, B,” Drake grins, swooping him up and holding him high until he shrieks again, little hands grabbing at air. Drake pulls him back in then, settling down on the couch next to Liam, Bartie resting in his lap.

Liam turns to smile at the both of them. “I’m guessing now isn’t the best time to hand you your drink?”

“Nah, he’s —” And it’s barely been a second, but Bartie is already trying to climb up Drake’s shirt towards the lights strung across the ceiling. “Slow down, big guy,” Drake quips, pushing his hands back down and tickling him into submission. His giggles fade into quiet coos as he begins chewing on his shirtsleeve instead.

“When did you say Mom was getting here?” Drake asks Savannah, her child now subdued into enchantment on his lap. “Before or after dinner?”

“Hopefully before,” Savannah answers, taking a sip of her own cider. “She got the earliest flight she found, said she couldn’t wait to see all of us. Especially Liam.”

“Good grief,” Drake sighs. “Why don’t you just move him in, since you all like him more than me?”

“You’re already a part of our family, Liam,” Savannah says, “I have a feeling you always will be.”

“That’s the plan,” Liam replies, eyes sparkling.

Bartie lets out a shriek from Drake’s lap, suddenly launching himself towards Liam, grabbing fistfuls of cashmere. Liam props him up on his knee as Drake sighs even louder. “Wow, even my own nephew.”

“Sorry,” Liam says, throwing Drake a sheepish look. “I think he just wants to say hi.”

“He’s a smart boy,” Savannah retorts.

Drake glares at her indignantly. “Okay, that is about enough out of you —”

Bartie starts laughing, high-pitched and squeaky in that way that babies do, cutting off Drake’s words before he can really get going. In between the laughter, he keeps trying to clap his hands together and missing. The reason is all too apparent: Liam has taken to playing peekaboo with him, covering his face with his hands and then moving them aside, sending Bartie into glee each time. He reaches out to grab at Liam’s fingers, trying to move them away himself, and succeeds in wrapping one fist firmly around Liam’s pinky, looking over to Savannah in amazement afterwards.

“Good job!” she choruses, reaching out and lifting him into her arms. Liam long forgotten now, Bartie slackens his grip and then brings his hands up to pull at her hair. She stands up, shifting her weight onto her hip to keep him at arm’s length, and turns towards Drake and Liam.

“I’m going to put him down for his nap. I don’t want him getting cranky during dinner. Should be just a few minutes if he cooperates, okay? Help yourself to snacks, I forgot to bring them out earlier but they’re in the kitchen.”

“Should we set them out for you?” Liam asks, already making a move to stand. Savannah shakes her head.

“Nah, just eat them for me. Otherwise I will.”

She hoists Bartie up higher, kissing his nose before making her way out of the room and back towards the hallway. Liam takes a sip of his cider, now considerably less steamy, settling back into the couch. Drake angles closer towards him, resting a hand on his knee.

“You’re really good with him,” he says, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“I love kids,” Liam says, a wistful expression on his face. “I’ve always wanted to have the kind of family where you never get lonely. Leo was just so much older than me, and I never got a little sibling.”

“Well, trust me, they’re not as great as they look on paper.”

“The grass is always greener, I suppose.” He looks down at Drake’s hand, resting his atop it, threading their fingers together.

“It’s… sweet, watching you together,” Drake feels the familiar heat rise in his face, heart so full. “That’s your element.”

Liam leans in and kisses his cheek, breaking into a smile. “I’m so glad I’m here with you. I hope… I hope someday we really can be a family.”

“Liam…” Drake turns to look at him, expression soft, but Liam just wraps his other arm around Drake’s shoulders, tugging him close and bringing their lips together. The kiss is tender and gentle, and he tastes like the cinnamon Savannah loves to put in her cider — warm with a touch of spice.

When they break apart, Drake rests his forehead against Liam’s, whispering, “I love you too, you know.”

“That’s the one thing I’ll always be certain of.”

“And I’m so glad you’re here also. Even if it’s different, and even if I amsort of nervous. It’s… it means a lot to bring you home.”

Liam kisses him again, chaste yet slow, fingertips just barely brushing along the back of his neck. It’s enough to give Drake goosebumps, to set off that feeling in his throat where it’s almost hard to breathe.

“Mm,” Liam hums, “Merry Christmas, love.”

There’s a creak in the floorboards, and they both look up at the sound. It’s Savannah, hovering in the entrance to the hallway, one hand covering her mouth while she looks out with wide eyes. “Sorry!” she squeaks, grinning so broadly it’s a wonder she can even talk. “Really, don’t mind me at all!”

“Oh my god, Savannah,” Drake groans, leaning back into the couch cushions. “Go eat your fucking snacks or something.”

When Liam laughs, it’s the best sound in the world.


End file.
